


Чай в постель/Tea in bed

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз не любит рано вставать, даже будучи трезвым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чай в постель/Tea in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea in bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817522) by [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88). 



Чарльз не любит рано вставать, даже будучи трезвым. В те дни, когда он пил слишком много и сидел на препаратах Хэнка, он просыпался не раньше полудня, да и тогда солнечный свет он видел лишь сквозь задернутые шторы. 

Теперь же Эрик будет его поцелуями и приносит чай в постель, и Чарльз, хоть и нехотя, признает, что ради этого даже почти стоит просыпаться раньше.

\- Всего лишь почти? - поддразнивает его Эрик.

\- Чай у тебя действительно получается отличный, - подкалывает он его в ответ и вскрикивает, когда Эрик тыкает его локтем в бок.

\- У тебя ушло немало времени, чтобы натренировать меня, - мурлычет Эрик ему на ухо.

Он легко касается губами кожи за ухом, отчего Чарльз вздрагивает и тихонько охает, а затем целует ключицу, на которой остаются следы его зубов.

 _Дай старику сначала допить свой чай,_ ворчит Чарльз. Но он так и не научился отказывать Эрику по утрам: его член в руке Чарльза такой горячий и твердый, в то время как пальцы Эрика опускаются от шеи Чарльза к его паху… 

Чарльз негромко стонет и поддается удовольствию. Металлический ободок чашки мгновенно накаляется, что означает, что чай не остынет, когда дело все же дойдет до него.


End file.
